Rakel/Erlebnisse Teil 11
(Dienstag, 31.08.2010) Der Tag verlief relativ ereignislos. Vormittags setzte Rakel die Mischung an, die Meister Branwick ihr genannt hatte, Nachmittags las sie in verschiedenen Büchern, vor allem in dem über den Dolchkampf, wenn sie nicht gerade durch die Schule putze oder sich um Berath kümmerte. Abends überraschte Estrid Rakel und nach einem ernsten Gespräch unter vier Augen verpasste Estrid Rakel eine neue Frisur, übergab ihr zwei Kleider, eines von ihnen hatte Rakel gleich anzuziehen, und schminkte sie zu guter Letzt auch noch, während der erwachte Berath ihnen dabei zusah. Estrid gab Rakel noch einen Gürtel, der um das Kleid gehörte. Estrid holte ein Flakon heraus und besprühte Rakel mit einem Rosenparfum. Danach begann sie Rakel mit ein wenig Makeup zu bearbeiten. "Schau genau zu was ich mache Rakel." wies sie Rakel an. "Hmm... Bild ich mir das nur ein oder habt ihr identische Frisuren?" fragte Berath, während Estrid nur sehr dezent etwas rosa Rouge auftrug und die Augen ganz sanft mit Liedschatten und einem hautfarbenen Kajal betonte. Rakel sagte "Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du da machst ...". Estrid holte danach ein kleines Schälchen mit leicht rosaglänzendem Lippenrot heraus und begann es dann sanft auf Rakels Lippen aufzutragen. "Mach mal so." sagte sie zu Rakel und rieb die Lippen aufeinander. Rakel machte es ihr nach. Am Ende holte Estrid einen kleinen Handspiegel heraus und hielt ihn Rakel hin. "Tada.". Rakel sah in den Spiegel und staunte. "Das bist du. Wie ne Prinzessin.". Rakel befand grinsend "Ich find' da kann man sich in mich verlieben.". "Klar! Wenn ich ein Kerl wäre aber hallo!" Estrid grinste und reichte Rakel die Utensilien mit den Worten "Die sind dir. Kannst es nachmachen.". Rakel bedankte sich und bekam noch das Rosenparfum dazu. "Und so überraschst du heute den James." wies Estrid Rakel an. Natürlich vor Berath. Rakel wäre fast im Boden versunken und wurde knallrot. "Wieso ausgerechnet Meister Febrosi?" fragte Berath. "Uiuiui... der Meister also... interessant.". Rakel funkelte Estrid an. "Wehe du sagst was Berchen..." warnte diese Berath. "Du wirst ein Schaf!". Berath lachte. "Nein... in Ordnung. Gute Wahl, Schwesterchen.". Und Rakel meinte "Er wollte exta, dass es geheim bleibt, nicht, dass die anderen denken ich würde bevorzugt oder so." sie seufzte. "Ach Mist.... Das wollte ich nicht. Ich bin soo doof..." sagte Estrid und schlug sich gegen die Stirn. Berath meinte "Musst doch nichts vor mir geheim halten...". Estrid sagte "Tut mir leid Rakel... Ich dachte der weiß das...". Rakel meinte "Na gut... aber äh... Meister Branwick muss das nicht unbedingt wissen.". Sie hüstelte "Und falls weitere Schüler dazukommen...". Berath stand auf, griff nach den Krücken und meinte "Ich werde jetzt in den Hof humpeln und es lauthals verkünden.... Bis gleich, Schwesterchen." und machte Anstalten, davon zu gehen. "Wah! Ich klau dir die Krücken!". Berath kicherte leise belustigt in sich hinein und Rakel grinste. Estrid begann bedrohlich zu murmeln, es klang nach magisches Formeln. "Schon gut, Schon gut... ich bin still." ergab sich Berath und Estrid nahm die Hände runter. "Gut so!". "Ihr könnt nicht immer auf mich acht geben, ihr beiden, irgendwann werde ich es verkünden." sagte Berath. "Merk dir...wenn du meiner kleinen Schwester dumm kommst, hau ich dich.". warnte Estrid ihn. Berath lacht. "Wieso deiner? Meiner kleinen Schwester...". Es entbrannte ein Streit darum, wessen Schwester Rakel nun sei und spätestens als Estrid einwarf "Dann habt ihr aber auch James als Bruder." wurde es Rakel zu bunt. Estrid meinte "Gut dann bist du meine zweite lesbische Beziehung!" worauf die beiden sie mit Fragen bestürmten, wer denn die erste gewesen wäre, aber Estrid meinte ihren Freund als erste Beziehung und Rakel halt als zweite. Sie alberten noch ein wenig herum. Am Ende wollte Berath, dass Rakel einen Umschlag für ihn zum Postkasten bringen sollte, nachdem die beiden Damen zu neugierig waren, humpelte er lieber selbst dahin. Rakel sagt zu Estrid "Wetten, wenn James herkommt, hat er keinen Blick für mich und will mich unterrichten? Dann war alles für die Katz..." sie grinste. "Dann sag doch du willst lieber was trinken gehen, oder du hättest Hunger.". Dann musste Estrid aber aufbrechen und Rakel wartete den ganzen Abend, dass James nach Hause kommen würde. Spät am Abend wusch sie sich seufzend das Gesicht, legte das Kleid ab und ging zu Bett. Die beiden Meister waren den ganzen Tag nicht in der Schule gewesen. (Mittwoch, 01.09.2010) Leider fehlen mir dank eines DCs aufgrund des tollen, unzuverlässigen Stromnetzes meine kompletten Aufzeichnungen des ersten Teils des Abends, inklusive der Operation ... daher nur grob und aus dem Kopf *seufzt*: Abends kam Meister Febrosi in die Schule zurück. Rakel trug das Kleid, das ihr Estrid am Vortag geschenkt hatte und hatte auch ihr dezentes Mekeup nachgemacht. James sah ziemlich abgespannt und übermüdet aus. Als Rakel zu ihm trat, fand er das ein schönes Willkommen und bat sie, sich zu ihm zu setzen. Er fragte Rakel nach ihren Nähkünsten, sie habe sich doch mit Näharbeiten teilweise ein Auskommen verschafft. right|300px|Rakels NähkünsteRakel meinte, viel habe sie damals leider nicht gelernt, aber für einfache Dinge würde es reichen. James zog sein Hemd aus, auf seiner rechten Brustseite war ein langer, senkrechter Schnitt, der nur grob und nachlässig zusammen genäht war. Er erklärte Rakel, dass es um diesen ginge und wollte von einer Heilerin aus dem Lazarett nichts wissen. Rakel ging Vorbereitungen treffen, kochte einen Faden und eine Nadel aus, nahm saubere Tücher und Friedensblumenpaste mit und schließlich räumte sie den Tisch im ersten Stock ab und bat James, sich da drauf zu legen. Rakel nahm etwas von der Friedensblumenpaste auf ein Tuch und rieb vorsichtig die Wunde und die Umgebung damit ab. Etwas zum draufbeißen wollte der Meister nicht haben, also machte sich Rakel mit Schere und Pinzette daran, die untersten beiden Stiche der groben Naht zu lösen und sorgfältig mit kleineren und gleichmäßigeren Stichen nach zu nähen. Dabei drückte sie vorsichtig die Hautpartieren zusammen und tupfte immer wieder das Blut ab. Estrid tauchte auf, sie schlug vor, James die Wunde auszubrennen und packte außerdem einen komischen, roten Trank aus, der gut sei für die Heilung. Rakel tröpfelte auch von diesem nun immer ein wenig auf die Wunde, mit Magie sollte Estrid James fernbleiben, beschied dieser. Rakel löste so nach und nach die alten Stiche, indem sie den Faden in kleine Stücke schnitt und diese herauszog. left|300px|VerbandswechselanweisungAls alles geschafft war, drückte sie die Wunde eine Weile zusammen, damit der Blutfluss stoppen sollte, dann rieb sie die Wunde mit einer Mischung aus Friedensblumenpaste und dem roten Zeug von Estrid ab, legte ein sauberes Tuch darauf und umwickelte James Oberkörper mit Estrids Hilfe mit einem festen Verband. Sie wies James an, den Verband Morgens und Abends zu wechseln und mit der Salbe einzureiben. Außerdem würde sie von Zeit zu Zeit danach sehen wollen, würde sich die Wunde entzünden, müssten sie vielleicht doch einen 'richtigen' Heiler hinzuziehen. Estird lud Rakel ein, sie zu ihrem Unterricht zu begleiten, sie würde heute Portale lernen (und ihr Vater müsse ja nicht wissen, dass sie die schon beherrschte). Rakel fand das durchaus spannend, aber sie wandte nachdenklich ein "Mmmh ich denk ich sollte wohl für meine Patienten da sein, oder?". Estrid grinste und stimmte beunruhigend schnell zu. Sie flüsterte Rakel vor dem Gehen noch zu, sie solle ein Kleid anziehen - dieses hatte Rakel für die Operation gegen ihre Schülertracht getauscht - und den Lippenstift nachziehen, dann verschwand sie. Rakel fragte ihren Meister "mmmmh... revanchierst du dich gleich? Ansonsten zieh ich mich wieder um.". "Inwiefern revanchieren?" fragte dieser. "Mit dem Quälen." Rakel grinste leicht. Aber für praktische Übung war James an diesem Abend unbrauchbar. So verschwand Rakel, und als sie nach geraumer Zeit wieder hoch kam, war sie nicht nur wieder in das elegante, trägerlose Kleid gewandet, sie brachte auch zwei Teller dampfenden Rotkammgulaschs mit. Ebenso brachte sie Weingläser und einen leichten Pinot Noir. Beim Essen erzählte James, was pasiert war. "Ich war mit Meister Branwick unterwegs. Wir wurden von drei Räubern überfallen.". "oh. Orangene?" fragte Rakel, und James nickte. "Es waren zum Glück nicht die hellsten. Wir gaben uns als Händler aus, und wollten unbeschadet aus der Sache raus kommen. Einer war mit einer Armbrust bewaffnet, damit zielte er auf uns. Der zweite behielt mich im Auge, während der dritte sich an Meister Branwicks Tasche zu schaffen machte. Das war ein Fehler." er grinste. "Er hat zu tief reingeschaut, Säure drang aus der Tasche und verätzte ihm sein Gesicht.". "Uuuuh" machte Rakel, unangenehme Vorstellung. "Der Armbrustschütze zielte auf Meister Branwick und wollte gerade schießen, als ich ein Messer zog und warf. War ein Treffer, ich hab ihm die Hand buchstäblich an der Armbrust festgetackert.". Rakel schaute beeindruckt. "Er verzog, und Hasso, Meister Branwicks Worgmischling, tat den Rest.". "Und der dritte?" fragte Rakel. "Mein Wachmann griff mich genau in dem Moment an. Parieren konnte ich nicht mehr, dafür war es zu spät. Als trat ich nach seinem Bein. Er geriet ins Taumeln und das Resultat hast du verbunden.". "Ah ich verstehe." meinte Rakel, James fuhr fort "Meister Branwick nutzte den Moment und schaltete ihn aus.". Rakel meinte "Aber das hätte auch.... anders ausfallen können.". "Ja, ich hatte Glück." erwiderte er. Rakel blickte James an. Wenn sie nachträglich Angst um ihn verspüren sollte, dann sah man ihr das jedenfalls nicht an. "Naja, jetzt wird gegessen." meinte er. "Ja. Lass es dir schmecken. Bernd hatte auch seinen Teil und sitzt wieder in seinem Holzverschlag.". Bernd war ein niedlicher, tappsiger Bärenwelpe, den Berath Rakel zur Entschuldigung für den verpatzten Abend geschickt hatte und der vorhin in einem Löchrigen, großen Paket angekommen war. Rakel hatte ihm schon eine Ecke im Keller eingerichtet. "Du hast gekocht, nehme ich stark an?". Rakel nickte und probierte einen Löffel Gulasch. "Wenn du kochst, wie du verarztest, dann wird das ein Festmahl." er zwinkerte. Rakel meinte "Ja. Nach einem Rezept aus Seenhain.". "Oh?" James horchte auf "Na, dann muss ich kritisch sein, ich habe dort schließlich gelebt und kenne die örtliche Küche.". Er probierte ebenfalls und lächelte. "Die Wirtin selbst hätte es nicht besser kochen können.". Rakel strahlte und wurde ein wenig rot. James schob sich schnell noch einen Löffel in den Mund und Rakel nahm einen Schluck Wein. Rakel sagte "Ich wollte eigentlich vorschlagen, die dortige Taverne heute zu besuchen, aber mit der Wunde ist das vermutlich keine gute Idee.". "Wieso? Die Taverne ist eine der besten, die ich kenne.". "Oh! Und du vergleichst mein Gulasch mit dieser Küche?". Rakel schmunzelte. James nickte und fragte "Haben wir Brot? Das haben wir immer hinein getunkt.". Rakel stand auf und ging nach unten. Bald darauf kehrte sie zurück und stellte einen Korb mit einem Laib weißen Brots, von dem die ersten Scheiben abgeschnitten sind, auf den Tisch. "Ich danke dir, du bist ein Schatz." befand er, schnappte sich eine Scheibe, tunkte sie in das Gulasch und schob sie sich genüsslich in den Mund. Rakel machte es ihm nach. "Wirklich gut. Das ist meine Schwachstelle. Gutes, selbstgekochtes Essen." er grinste. "Ahja." Rakel schmunzelte und nahm noch einen Schluck Wein. Sie unterhielten sich ein wenig über dies und das, Rakel schlug vor, sich vielleicht über Heilkräuter hinaus ein wenig mit der Heilkunst zu beschäftigen. Schließlich kamen sie auf Berath zu sprechen und Rakel meinte "Mmmh naja ich sollte es dir wohl sagen. "Hm.. was denn?" fragte James und tunkte die letzten Reste der Soße auf. "Naja... Estrid hat gestern geplappert... als Berath dabei war." erklärte Rakel. "Geplappert?" fragte er. "äh ... ja". "Worüber denn?". "Über mich und... naja.. Er war dabei als sie mich frisiert und geschminkt hat und wollte wissen für wen.". Rakel nahm hochkonzentriert einen Schluck Wein. "Ja.. und?". "Na du hast mal gesagt, die anderen Schüler und Lehrer sollten davon nichts wissen.". "Achso... Ouh...". "Ich hoffe, er behält's für sich. Estrid hat ihm eine Verwandlung in ein Schaf angedroht.". James meinte schulterzuckend "Naja.. dann ist es eben raus. Was soll's?". Rakel lächelte erleichtert. "Das war gestern? Ich war doch gar nicht da." meinte er. "Ja. Das hab ich dann auch gemerkt.". Sie grinste schief. "Stimmt.. ich habe dir gar nichts von unserer Reise erzählt. Tut mir Leid.". "Nicht so schlimm. Ich war gestern etwas enttäuscht, aber du bist mir ja keine Rechenschaft schuldig oder sowas.". "Tja... ich zog es vor, mich aufschneiden zu lassen." er zwinkerte. "Das war bestimmt sehr ... amüsant." Rakel grinste. "Oh ja, es macht immer wieder Spaß.". Nach einer Weile räumte Rakel Teller, Brotkorb, Besteck und Gläser zusammen. Sie trug die Sachen nach unten und spülte sie direkt ab, zusammen mit der Pfanne und verstaute das Brot in der Brottrommel. Als sie wieder nach oben kam, fragte James "Wo hast du denn das Kochen gelernt?". "Im Waisenhaus. Genau wie rudimentäres über Nähen, Sticken, Putzen ... all sowas. Damit wir eine gute Partie würden." erklärte Rakel. "Dann haben die Matronen ganze Arbeit geleistet.". "Mit feineren Speisen hab ich später experimentiert, immer, wenn ich mal ein Dach über dem Kopf hatte. Und mir sowas leisten konnte. also... selten.". Sie grinste. James sagte "Naja.. man könnte meinen, du bist eine Köchin." sie lächelten sich an. "Die praktischen Übungen müssen wir vorerst leider verschieben... Aber aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben.". Rakel nickte und meinte "Ja, das holen wir nach, wenn es besser geworden ist.". Er fragte "Ist das heute wieder ein Experiment, oder hast du dich entschieden?". "Die Frisur?". "Genau. Und die Schminke.". "Ich denke... ich bin noch beim Experimentieren. Gefällt's dir?" fragte Rakel. "Ja, es sieht sehr, sehr gut aus. Natürlich nicht praktisch. Aber zum Ausgehen, oder auch hier in der Schule bei einem guten Essen... naja... da passt es sehr gut.". Rakel nickte zufrieden. Er meinte "Und ich bleibe dabei, kleide dich so, wie du es für richtig hältst.". "Klar. Vielleicht probiere ich das ja doch nochmal ein halbes Jahr mit Schuluniform und Haarknoten." sie zwinkerte. "Um was zu erreichen?" fragte James. "Um zu testen, ob du nicht vielleicht doch eher auf unscheinbare Frauen ein Auge wirfst." sie grinste und fuhr fort "Aber ich glaub ... das ist nicht nötig.". James schien sichtlich zu gefallen, was er sah. Er meinte "Mir gefällt kein bestimmter Typ Frau.". "Das ist gut." fand Rakel. "Ich hab dir ja schon gesagt, dass das Gesamtpaket stimmen muss. Und das tut es bei dir.". Sie lächelte und wurde ein wenig rot. Natürlich kam in genau diesem Moment Berath auf seinen Krücken angestapft. "Guten Abend ihr beiden..." begrüßte er sie. "Oh aufgewacht?" fragte Rakel. "Das trifft sich gut, hab ein Hühnchen mit dir zu rupfen!". Sie schalt ihn, so viel Gold für sie auszugeben. Man sah ihr die Rührung über die Geschenke - neben Bernd hatte sie auch noch eine Flasche Wein und ein schönes Wurfmesser bekommen - an, aber sie war sichtlich verlegen darüber. Sie erzählte von Bernds Holzverschlag im Keller. Als Berath auch noch meinte, dass Bernd seine letzten Erspanisse gekostet hätte, war Rakel nun wirklich sehr verlegen. Aber er beruhigte sie. "Seht mich nicht so an... ich verdien' schon wieder was... keine Angst.". "Gut, sonst bekomm' ich noch ein schlechtes Gewissen." meinte Rakel. "Gut so..." meinte Berath und auf Nachfrage erklärte er "Ja... wäre doch nicht auszudenken wenn du deine Bescheidenheit verlierst, Schwesterchen.". Berath war hungrig, so brachte sie ihm eine warm gemachte Portion Rotkammgulsch, die auch Berath mundete. James erzählte Berath noch einmal, was gestern geschehen war. Schließlich fragte Berath den Meister "Ein anderes Thema... Habt ihr auch schon Bekanntschaft mit Bernd gemacht?". "Ja, natürlich." meinte dieser. Berath grinste und Meister Febrosi ergänzte "Und ich habe Rakel schon gesagt, dass du schrubben darfst, wenn er Dreck macht. Auch mit gebrochenem Bein. Berath fragte, ob er verreisen dürfe, wenn er wieder gesund wäre. Er hatte eine frische Spur von seinem 'alten Freund', die zur Burg Stromgarde führte, und wollte diese nicht erkalten lassen. Meister Febrosi erlaubte es ihm, meinte aber, er müsse auch noch einmal mit Meister Branwick darüber sprechen. Nach einer Weile ging Berath zurück ins Bett. Nachdem Rakel auch sein Geschirr gespült und auf das Abtropfholz gestellt hatte, setzte sie sich weider, lehnte sich an, schaute freundlich zu ihrem Meister und legte die Hände in den Schoß. "Das kannst du wirklich gut. Also.. das ganze Haushaltsding." meinte James. "Naja im Waisenhaus waren wir älteren nachher immer reihum damit dran. Aufdecken, Abräumen, Frühstück machen, Kochen unter Anleitung... immer in Grüppchen." erklärte Rakel. "Bei dir gab es sicher nie Beschwerden." und Rakel schmunzelte. Sie erklärte "Das Waisenhaus legt Wert darauf, dass die jungen Damen, wenn schon ohne Mitgift, so doch wenigstens in einem Handwerkerhaushalt oder dergleichen eine Bereicherung darstellen.". "Momentan bist du nicht nur eine Bereicherung für die Schule, sondern auch für meine Abende." er lächelte. "Danke. Aber wenn du mal allein sein willst, lass es mich wissen.". "Warum sollte ich das wollen?" fragte er. "Hmm. Leute können manchmal anstrengend sein." meinte Rakel. "Das Merkmal ist mir bei dir bisher nicht aufgefallen." erwiderte James. Rakel lächelte. "Umso besser.". Sie setzten gleichzeitig an zu sprechen, beide wollten auf das Buch zu sprechen kommen. Rakel erzählte, sie habe es gestern Abend fast ganz durchgelesen. Schließlich fragte sie "Wenn du genesen bist und ich einige praktische Übungen hatte, reisen wir dann mal zum Silberwald?". "Das machen wir." beschied er. Rakel sagte "Ich weiß im Moment nicht, wo ich mit Nachforschungen ansetzen sollte. Ob ich mal nach alten Melderegistern frage?". "Das wäre nicht schlecht." befand James. "Fragt sich nur, wo wir wohnten, falls überhaupt. Und ob wir da gemeldet waren.". "Fang hier an, in Sturmwind. Vieles aus Lordaeron ist hier gelandet.". "Der Name Rakel ist vermutlich nicht sehr häufig. Falls das wirklich mein Geburtsname ist." meinte sie. "Und du weißt ja jetzt auch deinen Nachnamen. "Das ist ja bestimmt nur der Künstlername." schränkte Rakel ein. "Aber immerhin ein Anhaltspunkt.". "Ja... Fragen werd' ich danach nicht. Aber Ausschau halten. Wie groß ist denn dieser Silberwald?". Sie sprachen über den Silberwald, der ungefähr Elwynns Größe hatte, aber mittlerweile nicht mehr so schön war. Auch über die Untoten dort sprachen sie. James erklärte ihr, dass dort noch ein von Menschen bewohnter Ort existieren würde, Mühlenbern, und dorthin würden sie reisen. Schließlich klopfte es an die Schultüre. Rakel ging hinunter und öffnete die Tür. Magus Kesselknall stand draußen und Rakel begrüßte ihn. "Guten Abend, aber ich muss mich in der Tür geirrt ha..oh." er brach ab und musterte Rakel. "Vielleicht auch nicht.". Rakel blickte ihn fragend an und bat ihn herein. "Habt ihr mich ohne Werkstattfrisur nicht erkannt?" fragte sie den Gnom. "Eine Kombination verschiedener Faktoren! Haare, Bekleidung, kosmetische Produkte..." erklärte er und Rakel grinste. "Das Werk meiner Freundin Estrid. Aber kommt doch mit herauf.". "Bemerkenswert. Fast auf dem Niveau von Transformationsmagie." befand der Magus. Sie begrüßten sich und der Magus erklärte, er sei für irgendwelche Messungen hier und fragte um Erlaubnis, in der Schule Messungen durchführen zu könne. "Der Einfluss stationärer Objekte auf den Leylinienfluss und die Runenmuster der Stadt. Alles höchst harmlos." beteuerte er. Es wurde ihm gewährt. James erzählte noch einmal von seinem Abenteuer und Rakel verabschiedete sich bald und ging müde und zufrieden nach oben in ihren Schalfraum. (Donnerstag, 02.09.2010) Als Rakel Abends aus ihrem Zimmer herab kam, fand sie Meister Febrosi vor seinem Schrank. Als sie ihn begrüßte, schaute er überrascht über die Schulter und verstaute dann einige Schriftrollen in seinem Schrank, den er dann abschloss. Rakel erkundigte sich nach der Wunde und erfuhr, dass der angeordnete, morgendliche Verbandswechsel nicht durchgeführt worden war. "Ach, den sollte ich alleine wechseln?" meinte ihr Meister zwinkernd. Auf Nachfrage berichtete James "Es zieht bei Bewegungen. Aber das ist nicht so schlimm.". Rakel fand, das klang recht normal. Sie holte ihre Tasche und bald darauf wickelte sie den alten Verband auf, löste vorsichtig das Tuch über der Wunde und tupfte die Reste der gestern aufgetragenen Salbe ab. Sie besah sich die Wunde und meinte "Die Ränder sind ein wenig rötlich, aber nichts, was nach einer Entzündung aussieht.". Rakel griff sich ein frisches Tuch und entnahm damit eine Portion Salbe aus dem Gefäß, dann rieb sie damit vorsichtig die Wunde ein und legte am Ende das Tuch darüber. "Einmal festhalten bitte.". James hielt das Tuch an Ort und Stelle. Rakel nahm einen neuen Verband aus der Tasche, steckte das obere Ende unter einen von James Fingern und begann, den neuen Verband um seine Brust zu wickeln, unter den Armen hindurch, über den Rücken und wieder unter dem anderen Arm hindurch. Sie wickelte Lage um Lage. "Du kannst loslassen, danke.". James ließ los und wickelte weiter. Am Ende verstaute sie die Zunge des Verbands wieder unter den anderen Lagen. "Mmmh. fertig.". James bedankte sich und zog Hemd und Weste wieder an. Etwas später meinte James "Hmm.. ich müsste ein paar Abschriften fertig machen. Vielleicht könntest du mir dabei helfen? Ich würde mich natürlich auch revanchieren.". Natürlich half Rakel ihm, und so waren sie bald am Tisch sitzend über Rollen gebeugt. Rakel sollte den Inhalt für sich behalten. Größtenteils bestand dieser aus Steckbriefen und Kopfgeldern. Am Ende eines jeden Schriftstückes stand ein rotes "Erledigt". Rakel fragte "Warum willst du, dass ich erledigte Steckbriefe abschreibe?". "Um einen Überblick zu behalten." antwortet er. Rakel schrieb eifrig und ordentlich Zeile für Zeile ab, dann fragte sie "Soll ich das rote auch abschreiben?". "Es muss nicht rot sein. Und ein Häkchen macht es auch. Es muss nur ersichtlich sein, dass es ausgeführt wurde.". Rakel nickte und zeichnet ein formschönes Häckchen unter die Abschrift. Dann legte sie beide Rolle, Original und Kopie, beiseite und begann mit der nächsten Rolle. "Keine Fragen, du bist doch sonst so neugierig?" erkundigte sich James. Rakel lächelte. "Nun... naja. Hast du diese Fälle er ... bearbeitet?" sie schmunzelte und schrieb derweil weiter. "Ich war nicht immer Lehrer." antwortete James. "Und deine letzten Auftraggeber zahlten besser, ja." stellte Rakel fest. "Habe ich dir ja schonmal erzählt." er lächelte. Rakel sah James nachdenklich an. "Warst du Kopfgeldjäger?". Sie schrieb sorgfältig eine recht üppige Belohnungssumme ab. "Uhm.. sowas ähnliches.". "Mmmhmhm" machte Rakel. James legte eine Pergamentrolle beiseite und nahm sich eine neue. Nach einer Weile fragte Rakel "Hast du damit aufgehört, als du mit Nica ... zusammen warst?". "Mit den Aufträgen? Ja.". Rakel nickte. "Sie hielt es für zu gefährlich." fuhr ihr Meister fort. "Sie hätte ja mitmachen können." meinte Rakel und grinste leicht, schrieb aber ordentlich weiter. "Dafür war sie nicht geschaffen. Sie war Priesterin.". Rakel sah James kurz nachdenklich an, dann wendete sie sich wieder der Schreibarbeit zu. James beendete derweil das vorletzte Schriftstück und wendete sich dem letzten zu. Rakel meinte "Klingt lukrativer als für zwei Gold die Woche die Schule zu putzen und Berath zu pflegen." sie zwinkerte. James grinste. "Nutzt dir alles nicht, wenn du das Geschäft nicht beherrscht.". Da musste Rakel ihm Recht geben. "Und die Schule wehrt sich selten gegen das Putzen. Wobei ich manchmal das Gefühl habe, sie verdreckt aus purer Rachsucht besonders schnell wieder." meinte sie. Bald waren die letzten Rollen abgeschrieben. "Wunderbar. Danke dir, das hätte alleine viel länger gedauert.". "Gern". James klemmte sich alle Rollen unter den Arm. Er brachte sie weg und meinte dann "Wie ich mich revanchieren soll, überlasse ich dir.". Rakel dachte eine Weile nach und meinte dann. "Du könntest mich zu der Meldebehörde begleiten.". "Natürlich.". Außerdem erzählte sie "Ich habe heute Vormittag und Nachmittag die Übungen gemacht, natürlich ohne den Spagat. Und ohne Gewichte. Aber bevor ich da raus komme..." sie griff nach den abgelegten Dolchen und Handschuhen. Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Kathedralenviertel. James meinte auf dem Weg "Du hast deinen Freibrief recht... leichtfertig verbraucht.". "Wie hätte ich ihn denn Einsetzen sollen?" fragte Rakel. James antwortete schulterzuckend "Es war dir überlassen. Es hätte.. fast alles sein können.". "Mmmmhmmhmh tja zu spät.". "Ich hätte dich auch so begleitet." James lächelte. Rakel begrüßte den königlichen Disponenten "Guten Abend. Ihr zählt die Bürger Sturmwinds?". Der Disponent nickte "So ist es, mein Kind.". "Nun, Sir, ich suche nach sehr alten Urkunden meiner Familie." sagte sie. "Kein Problem. Wie heißt ihr denn? Und aus welchem Jahr?" fragte dieser. "Äh. Ich heiße Rakel." erklärte sie. Der königliche Disponent musterte die junge Frau vor sich, nicht unfreundlich, aber ein wenig irritiert. "Und mit Zunahmen?". Rakel war etwas verlegen. "Ja nun... ich kenne meinen Nachnamen nicht, Sir.". "Mmh..." er warf Rakel einen weiteren, prüfenden Blick durch das Monokel zu. "Geburtsdatum?". "Ähhh. Ich bin neunzehn. Glaub' ich.". sagte Rakel. Der Mann zog die Stirn kraus. "Aber Euer Vorname ist Rakel und ihr wurdet ... Moment. Wo wurdet ihr geboren?". Rakel wurde rot. James musste unweigerlich schmunzeln. Blieb aber still. Rakel erklärte "Nun ich dachte ... vielleicht... vielleicht in Lordaeron und Umgebung... oder ... irgendwo." sie endete unsicher. Der Disponent antwortete "Beim Licht, ein schwerer Fall...". Er kratzte sich am Bart. "Das wird einige Recherchen erfordern, und die Aussicht auf Erfolg ist gering. Entweder ihr beauftragt einen königlichen Disponenten damit, dann wird das aber je nach Zeitaufwand nicht ganz billig, oder ich lasse Euch die Kisten, die wir über den entsprechenden Zeitraum da haben, heraufkommen. Mitnehmen könnt ihr natürlich nichts.". "Danke, Sir." sagte Rakel, "Wenn es keine Umstände macht, schaue ich lieber selbst.". Der Disponent nickte freundlich und trat dann auf den Flur hinaus. Dort rief er einen Laufburschen herbei, der nach einer Weile ziemlich unbegeistert an der Treppe erschien. "Bring mir bitte die Kisten aus dem Regal L 5, 6 und E 5 und 6." wies der Disponent dne jungen Mann an. "Was alle? Aber ich habe gleich Feiera..." der Disponent fiel ihm ins Wort "Ja alle, und etwas plötzlich bitte.". Der junge Mann verschwand mit rotem Kopf, bald darauf fing er an, verschiedene Kisten an der Wand des Raumes aufzustapeln. Rakel sagte "Vielen Dank." und drückte dem Burschen unauffällig ein Silberstück in die Hand, worauf dieser mit den letzten Kisten schon viel freundlicher wieder erschien. Rakel besah sich die Kistenberge und meinte zu James "Ich glaub das war doch eine gute Revanche.". "Sieht fast so aus, ja.". Sie schnappten sich beide je eine Kiste und setzten sich an zwei freie Tische, wo sie mit dem Lesen begannen. Rakel wandte sich an den Amtsmann. "Sir? Orte wie Seenhain, Dunkelhain und so haben sicher eigene Register, oder?". Der Disponent blickte von seiner Arbeit auf und nickte Rakel zu. "Ja, nur das in Mondbruch ist vermutlich zerstört worden.". Beide arbeiteten still weiter. Nach einer Weile murmelte Rakel, als sie eine neue Akte aus ihrer Kiste - es war inzwischen die dritte - zog "Burg Fenris. Mmmh wo immer das sein mag.". Sie schlug die Akte auf und begann zu lesen. "Burg Fenris?" fragte James. "Steht auf dem Aktendeckel" erklärte Rakel. "Schau dir das mal genauer an. Die Burg steht im Silberwald." meinte James. Rakel überflog Geburten, Todesfälle, Berichte der Verwalter, alles bunt durcheinander. Ein Dokument besah sie sich genauer. Sie fragte James "Und was hast du da?". "Nichts interessantes.. Dalaran.. Andorhal..". "Naja wer weiß..." meinte Rakel. Sie wusste ja nicht, woher sie stammte. "Brill.. Herdweiler..." las James weiter vor. Rakel murmelte "Paul Waider, Ragunda Köhler, Regina R. Blum, .... mmhm" sie blätterte und las. Nach einer Weile blätterte sie zurück und las erneut genauer. right|thumb|Rakel in der Registratur"Oh.". "Hmm?" fragte James. "Ein Bericht über einen Gerichtstag. Im Jahr 12 aDP wurde ein Herr Ringelblum in den Privaträumen der Lordschaft aufgegriffen, er hatte kein Diebesgut dabei, aber wurde ausgepeitscht.". James machte große Augen. "Das könnte was sein.". Rakel zeigte ihm den Bericht. "Wo waren die Privaträume, steht da was?" fragte er. right|thumb|Rakel und James in der Registratur "Mmmh wohl auf der Burg, aber schau mal die Notiz. Er war Narr an der Burg. Er wurde mit seiner Frau, dem zweijährigen Sohn und der fünfjährigen Tochter in Schimpf und Schande fort gejagt. Aber ... fünfjährig?". Rakel stutzte. "Natürlich, das muss es sein!" meinte James. "Aber ich dürfte erst im Jahr 14 aDP geboren worden sein." meinte Rakel. James fragte "Hat der Herr aus Nordhain nicht etwas von Kindern erzählt?". "Ja, von einem Bruder. Dann hatte ich wohl auch noch eine Schwester.". Sie seufzte. "Falls sie das überhaupt sind.". James nickte und blättere weiter. "Vielleicht steht da noch mehr.". "Vielleicht sollten wir das abschreiben. Falls wir dürfen.". Rakel blickte zu dem Amtsmann herüber. Dieser nickte ihr zu. "Gegen eine kleine Amtsgebühr". "Die beträgt?" fragte James. "Fünf Silberstücke pro Seite für die Mühen mit den Akten. Beglaubigte Kopien fallen teurer aus.". "Gut, wir zahlen dann, wenn wir alles wichtige haben. In Ordnung?" fragte James. Der Mann lächelt freundlich. "Selbtverständlich." Er reicht den Beiden Pergament, Tinte und eine Feder. "Danke sehr.". Rakel machte sich an die Abschrift des Dokuments. Selbst die anderen Fälle, über die dort berichtet wurde, wie den Diebstahl eines Sattels, das Versetzen eines Zaunes und das Mitgehenlassen von zwei Eiern, über den Zeitraum eines halben Jahres hinweg einen jeden Morgen, hielt sie akribisch mit fest. Rakel vergewisserte sich mehrmals, dass sie wirklich alles genauso abgeschrieben hatte, wie es dort stand. Dann fügte sie das Original wieder in die Akte ein und blätterte weiter. "Falls das meine Eltern waren, dann kann da nichts mehr kommen. Aber falls nicht...." sie blätterte und las. Sie murmelte "... vielleicht hatte er was mit der Dame der Burg.". Sie ging verschiedene Dokumente durch, aber in der ganzen "Burg Fenris" Akte aus dem Jahr 12 aDP fand sich kein weiterer Hinweis, der interessant gewesen sein wäre. Rakel las und las, sie war schon einige Kisten weiter, als plötzlich die Stimme des Disponenten sie aufschreckte. "Sie wünschen, meine Dame?" der Königliche Disponent schaute Estrid an. Rakel blickte von ihren Aktenbergen auf. "Hallo Estrid.". Diese meinte "Mir wurde gesagt das die da hier ist...also mag ich hier auch sein.". Rakel meinte "Äh die Dame gehört zu mir, werter Herr Disponent.". Estrid kam zu ihr und meinte "Hallo Buchrakel.". Estrid gab ihr einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange. "Was machst du hier?". Rakel meinte "Hallo KleidNUmmerFünftausendreihundertsiebzehnEstrid. Ich suche Spuren meiner Vergangenheit.". "Das dir das aber auch immer auffällt..." Estrid strich über ihre wirklich sehr edle Robe. "Wie findest du die?" Estrid posierte ein wenig. "Sehr schick, Estrid.". Rakel reichte Estrid die Abschrift, die sie angefertigt hatt. "Wasn das?" fragte Estrid. "Hallo Herr Febrosi." sie grinste frech und schaute dann das Dokument an. "Nur ein altes Dokument, Estrid." meinte Rakel. "Burg Fenris? wo's'n das?". Rakel blätterte weiter in den Akten und präzisierte "einundzwanzig Jahre alt, um genau zu sein.". Rakel stellte die Kiste weg und holte sich eine neue. "Wo ist denn Burg Fenris?" fragte Estrid nochmal. "Weiß nicht. James meinte, im Silberwald.". Estrid sah nachdenklich aus. "Echt?". Rakel blätterte derweil durch die wirklich alten und völlig uninteressanten Formulare der Akte vor ihr. "Mmmhmhm.". "Haste was gefunden?" fragte Estrid. Rakel fragte "Estrid, willst du vielleicht mit in diesen freundlich, staubigen Akten suchen?". "Klar ... was suchst du denn genau?" fragte diese. Hinweise auf mich, meine Eltern ... irgendwas.". "Naja aber da steht sicher nicht drauf 'Rakels Eltern'. Wie ist denn der Nachname?". Rakel meinte "Wenn das wirklich meine Eltern waren, wurden sie im Jahre 12 aDP aus ihrer Heimat vertrieben.". Sie deutete auf das Wort 'Ringelblum'. Estrid sagte "Rakel Ringelblum? Das ist ja süß!". Sie grinste und begann mit zu suchen. "Psst." meinte Rakel. "Ach mei, schlimmer als 'Febrosi' ist es nicht." Estrid grinste frech. "Es ist vielleicht nur ein Künstlername und ich soll ihn lieber nicht tragen." erklärte Rakel. Sie fragte "Was ist denn an Febrosi schlimm?". Estrid meinte "Rakel Febrosi.... Nee klingt nicht.". Rakel wurde rot und Estrid lachte leise und wühlte weiter in den Dokumenten. "Doch das klingt toll!" meinte Rakel überzeugt. Estrid lachte auf. Rakel vertiefte sich in den Dokumenten. Berichte über ein Unwetter im Silberwald, das einige Bäume in Maldens Obsthain entwurzelt hatte. Schließlich klappte sie die Akte zu. "Mmmmh.". Estrid meinte "Ich hab hier was...mit Mühlbern..." sie reichte Rakel die Akte. "Mühlenbern? Zeig mal" Estrid zeigte ihr die Stelle. "Da.". Rakel überflog das Dokument. James lehnte sich ein wenig vor, um mehr sehen zu können. Rakel sagte "Aha? Seltsame Vorfälle beim Besuch einer Gauklertruppe?". Sie zog die Stirn kraus. "Deine Eltern waren Schausteller?" fragte Estrid. "Ja... warum? Wie kamst du darauf, dass das interessant sein könnte?" fragte Rakel. "Öhm keine Ahnung?" Rakel betrachtete ihre Freundin kurz nachdenklich, sprach dann weiter "Also wir lebten in einer Wagenkolonie von Gauklern und Akrobaten, hat mir der Pater berichtet. Und wenn das Dokument da eben auf meine Eltern passt, war mein Vater vorher Hofnarr auf der Burg. Bestimmt weil er so klein war.". Rakel zog eine Schnute. "Ohhh" Estrid umarmte ihre Freundin. Nein, sicher weil er so gute Witze machen konnte.". Rakel sah überrascht zu Estrid. "Hmmm hier steht, es wären Dinge weggekommen - bestimmt haben die Dorfbewohner die Anwesenheit der Fremden genutzt, um mal zuzulangen - eine junge Frau wäre belästigt worden und man hätte beobachtet, wie Nachts seltsame, fremde Männer in die Wagenburg gekommen wären und vor Sonnenaufgang verschwanden. Also! Wie kommen die dazu, meine Eltern zu bespitzeln?" Rakel klang aufgebracht. "Vielleicht hatten sie Dreck am Stecken." meinte James. "Von Ringelblum steht da aber nichts. Hmmm. Könnten sie aber gewesen sein." sie warf James einen Blick zu. "Das hast du neulich schonmal vermutet. Als wir in Nordhain waren.". "Es kann doch sein.". "ja...". "Jedenfalls wurden sie verdächtigt." meinte er. Rakel sagte nachdenklich "Unbescholtene Bürger metzelt man nicht einfach im Namen des Königs dahin.". "Genau so ist es. Irgendwas muss also vorgefallen sein." meinte er. Rakel zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Estrid sagte "Hmmm ... Vielleicht..." sie sah zu James. "Schauen wir mal nach? Vielleicht findet sich ja was vor Ort...?". "Das werden wir." sagte James. Rakel mischte sich ein "Wir hatten eh vor, hin zu reisen.". James meinte "Das wird Rakels Prüfung.". Und Estrid sagte "Eh und mir sagt ihr nix? Voll gemein." sie schmollte. "Ach Süße da ist doch noch lang hin!" versuchte Rakel sie zu beruhigen. "Das hättest du schon erfahren.". James meinte "Eben, sie steht immer noch am Anfang der Ausbildung." Estrid fragte "Und...wo genau wird deine Prüfung sein?". "Das werd ich dann ja sehen." meinte Rakel. "Bestimmt hat sie mit den Dingen meiner Ausbildung zu tun. Vielleicht muss ich gegen so einen Kieferlosen kämpfen ... brrrr.". James lachte "Das versuchen wir zu vermeiden.". Rakel fragte "Ob sich irgendwo vielleicht noch eine Geburtsurkunde oder sowas findet?". "James fragte "Steht da noch mehr? Bekannte, Verwandte, Freunde, Nachbarn?". Rakel fragte "Aus welchem Jahr ist das, Estrid? Lass mich das auch mal abschreiben.". Sie sah auf das Dokument. "Klar... Zeugen... und so". "Namen? Aufschreiben.". Rakel machte sich daran, das Dokument abzuschreiben. Nach ein wenig Geflachse musste Estrid wieder weg. James meinte "Schreiben wir das mal alles auf. Die Leute hier möchten sicher auch nach Hause.". Rakel meinte "Also falls beide Dokumente auf meine Eltern abzielen, dann sind sie danach wohl mit diesen Akrobaten und Schaustellern herumgezogen. Und haben irgendwas .... seltsames ... mmmh.". Rakel blätterte durch die Mühlenbernakte. "Komisch, keinerlei Todesfälle oder Geburten aus Mühlenbern.". James meinte "Hmmm..." und kratzte sich am Kinn. "Dann müssen wir da wohl oder übel hin.". Der Disponent mischte sich ein und erklärte "Das ist kein Wunder, mein Kind. Mühlenbern verwaltet solche Akten selbst.". "Ah.. ja. Dann ist alles klar." meinte James. Rakel sagte "Oh das erklärt's, vielen Dank. Dürfen wir bei Gelegenheit weitersuchen? Ich möchte sie nicht von der Nachtruhe abhalten.". "Natürlich. Peter wird sie sicher sehr gern ab und an rauf und runter tragen." der königliche Disponent grinste leicht und sah dabei plötzlich eine ganze Ecke jünger aus. Rakel lachte leise. "Gut, dann machen wir für heute Schluss.". Sie packte die Kiste zusammen und stellte sie wieder zurück. James griff sich die andere und stellte sie zu Rakels. "Hier, fünfzehn Silber für Euch." Rakel gab dem Disponenten das Silber für die Abschriften. "Dank schön, gute Nacht und Licht mit Euch.". Sie verabschiedeten sich und gingen zur Schule zurück. Dort tauchte Estrid wieder auf und setzte sich diesmal auf Rakels Schoß und kuschelte mit ihr. "Naaaa Estridlein?" begrüßte sie Rakel. Sie sprachen eine Weile über dies und das, schließlich verschwand Estrid wieder und James kam auf Rakels Vergangenheit zurück. "Sag mal.. was, wenn deine Eltern wirklich kriminell waren?". "Mmmh. Dann ist das wohl so. Oder meinst du, das vererbt sich? Irgendwie die Anlage dazu?" fragte sie beunruhigt. "Nein, jeder wählt seinen Weg." beruhigte er sie. "Ich hoffe nicht, dass sie was schlimmes ... naja." ... sagte Rakel. left|thumb|Rakel und James in der Schule"Und wenn schon, das hat mit dir ja nichts zu tun." meinte James. Sie stimmte ihm zu. "Irgendwie wär's schade, wenn sie das Leben meiner Geschwister und das meine noch fast mit dazu leichtfertig irgendwie aufs Spiel gesetzt hätten. Vielleicht waren die Leute, die Nachts in das Lager kamen ... irgendwelche Räuber. Oder Hehler.". "Gut möglich." meinte er. "Weißt du etwas, wie damals die Herrschaftsstrukturen aussahen? War das Land irgendwie geknechtet oder so?" fragte Rakel. "König Terenas war dort an der Macht. Nach dem was man hört, war er ein sehr guter König.". "Hmmm schade" meinte Rakel. "Schade?" fragte James. "Naja ich hatte gedacht, vielleicht waren sie irgendwie getarnte ... Rebellen... Untergrundkämpfer, Leute mit einem hehren Ziel aber gefährlichem Leben. Wäre netter als schlicht... Räuber oder so.". "Terenas war König, aber es gab auch den Adel. Und diese Burg wurde sicher für irgendeinen Graf oder sonstwas gebaut." erklärte er. Bernd schlurfte derweil zu Rakel und legte seinen Kopf auf ihr Bein. Sie kraulte ihn sanft und nickte. "Ja. Mmmh.". James meinte "Wer weiß, vielleicht war der nicht der angenehmste Geselle.". "Vielleicht.. nein das gibt keinen Sinn. Obwohl. Hmm. Alles Gedankengespinste" meinte Rakel. James sagte "Vielleicht wissen wir mehr, wenn wir in Mühlenbern sind. Vielleicht erkennt dich sogar jemand oder erinnert sich wenigstens an dich.". "Wie sollte das gehen?" fragte Rakel. Ihr kam eine Idee "Sag mal, blieb Terenas König, bis die Stadt fiel?". "Er wurde von seinem eigenen Sohn ermordet." erklärte James. Rakel zog die Luft durch die Zähne ein. "Und der lebte in Lordaeron?". "Richtig. Die Hauptstadt lag über der heutigen Unterstadt.". "Mmmmhmhm. Ich hab mir da eine Geschichte zusammen gesponnen..." meinte Rakel. "Erzählst du sie mir?" fragte James. "Sicher.... Es gab eine Verschwörung gegen den König. Meine Eltern waren am Hof der Burg Fenris, um zu spionieren. Deshalb hat man meinen Vater in den Privatgemächern ertappt. Und später hat ein Widersacher des Königs, der über einen Teil der Armee verfügte, meine Eltern ausradiert, damit seine Pläne nicht auffliegen.". James lächelte und meinte "Hört sich an, wie ein spannender Roman.". "Aber vermutlich haben sie nur ... Edelsteine geklaut oder ... irgendwas geschmuggelt." sie lachte leise. James meinte "Das werden wir hoffentlich heraus finden können.". Rakel fragte "Lebt dieser Sohn noch?". James zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Hat man Euch nichts erzählt? König Terenas Menethil war der Vater von Arthas." - "Doooch. Ich ... WAS?" Rakel war überrascht. "Dann kann ich ihn wohl schlecht kurz besuchen, um harmlose Fragen zu stellen... Ich dachte der käme auch aus Menethil. Sowas!". "Hmm.. nein, da würde ich dich nicht hin lassen." James grinste. "Menethil wurde nach dem Königsgeschlecht benannt." erklärte er. "Ich sehe" meinte Rakel. "Naja, damit hatten meine Eltern vermutlich nichts zu tun. Ich glaub nicht, dass sich die Arthas Leute hätten überreden lassen, das Kind am Leben zu lassen.". "Der war da selbst noch ein Bengel." meinte James. "Wieso? Wie alt ist der denn?" fragte Rakel. James meinte "Naja, er ist in meinem Alter.". "Also aaaaalt. Nach Estrid." Rakel grinste. "Naja, ich glaube ja, dass ihr Neuer älter ist, als ich es bin." meinte James feixend. Rakel sagte "Naja gut da hast du recht, ich hoffe in dem Alter hat er noch keine Intrigen gesponnen. James sagte "Scheinbar hat man euch im Waisenhaus vieles nicht erzählt. Und da ich dich momentan nicht in Kampfkunst unterrichten kann...". "Kriege ich Geschichtsstunden?" beendete Rakel den Satz. "Wenn du möchtest, das war jetzt nur ein Hirngespinst.". "Doch, warum nicht." meinte Rakel. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bevor es Zeit wurde, ins Bett zu gehen. An der Treppe zu Rakels Schlafraum trennten sich wie üblich ihre Wege. "Bitten muss ich dich ja nicht mehr, oder?" James lächelte und breitete die Arme aus. Rakel kam zu ihm und umarmte ihn, immer noch nicht ganz schlau daraus, was, ob und überhaupt er für sie empfinden mochte. Er erwiderte die Umarmung und Rakel schmiegte sich kurz an, bevor sie die Umarmung löste. Sie sagten sich gute Nacht und Rakel schwebte die Treppe hinauf.